A Big Crush
by Dollow
Summary: A late night and Dawn can't sleep, she goes for a walk and Ash asks if she wanted some company, and with time She comes to some realizations. My first Fic, Ash and Dawn or Satoshi and Hikari. PearlShipping. Please review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A Big Crush

A Big Crush Ch.1

In a forest in the Shinou region, twelve-year old Dawn sits in front of a warm fire. It was nighttime, Dawn checked her watch it what time it was.

"_12:45 am… man I really can't sleep tonight can I? I must really be out of it."_

She looked over to friends who were sound asleep in their sleeping bags; Brock was out like a light with his face away from the fire, and Ash was on his back with his Pikachu by his side. Dawn looked fondly at the Pokémon Trainer; he was great trainer with an impressive history of battles under his belt.

Dawn looked at the luminous stars in the sky and began to think. Normally she sleeps great at night but for some reason not tonight, she has been traveling for awhile with her friends now, a two years to be exact; which was when she meet Ash and Brock, since then the blue hair girl has been in many contests and learned many things about Pokémon. Brock as a breeder educated her on how to feed her Pokémon, but most of what she learn as a Pokémon coordinator… came from Ash. He informed her about everything, from catching Pokémon to Pokémon attacks.

Dawn looked back at the sleeping Ash and smiled

"_He has been very helpful in teaching me the ropes."_

He has been a great teacher on Pokémon to her, not only that he was very kind, gentle and thoughtful about others, not to mention he was very handsome with his black hair and brown loving eyes. Dawn quickly shook her head from those thoughts and looked at the fire in front of her.

"_Stop that __Dawn__, don't think that why, Ash is cute but you shouldn't think that… WAIT A MINTUE; DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE?!"_

Dawn blushed at herself, why was she thinking about Ash? She looked at the sleeping boy, he was still asleep. As he breathed in and out silently, Dawn just watch him fondly again and blushed a deep crimson red and realized something very surprising to her and turn away again.

"_Wait… could I be…could I be falling for Ash? No way; Ash is just a friend and that's it, but then again why do I get this feeling in my heart every time I looked at him?"_

Dawn's face was now burning up because of what she was thinking. She then stood up sighed.

"_Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my mind. There was a river near here I'll just go there for awhile then come back, they'll be a sleep so one will notice."_ Dawn thought.

The blue hair coordinator then put on her white Pokémon hat, her sleeveless white shirt and black blouse that had a pink mini skirt with it and pink go-go boots; lastly she put on her warm pink scarf to fight against the cold of the night and began to walk to the river. As she did, a voice softly called out to her.

"Dawn?" the voice went.

Dawn froze, she slowly turned around see who called her, and sure enough there was Ash awake rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dawn what are you doing up?" Ash said with a sleepy voice

Dawn could feel her cheeks begin to warm up, but was barely able to hind it and respond to Ash so that nothing was wrong

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep tonight so I'm going for a walk toward the river" She responded quietly so not to wake everyone while looking at Ash

"Oh I see, is everything ok?" Ash asked now fully awake

"Yeah I'm ok; I just need to clear my head that's all." Dawn spoke

"Want some company?" He offered to the young girl

Dawn's blush was becoming harder to hind, she want to say no and be alone, but for some reason her mouth moved on its own and said "Yes that would be nice if you don't mind Ash."

Ash then got up and began putting his shoes on, Dawn was shocked at herself now as she turned away her from Ash to hind her face which was as red as beet, she didn't know what came over her to say yes.

"_What's wrong with me?! Why did I say yes to him?!"_ she thought to herself trying to come up with an answer.

As Dawn was thinking, she didn't notice that Ash was right next to her wondering what's wrong her.

"Dawn are you really ok? Your face is all red right now." He asked in a worried tone

She jumped away from him after realizing he was so close to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, lets just get to the river now" she said quickly as the embarrass girl ran into the forest in order to hind her blush from Ash as he ran after her the same way she went.

In the Forest

After Dawn felt her blush go away, she stopped to let Ash catch up to her in the forest. Ash caught up to her finally and looked at her puzzled.

"Hey what was that all about Dawn running like that?" Ash asked wanting to know the answer to her behavior

"_I can't tell him that I was blushing, he'll think something is wrong with me"_ She was thinking "Nothing, I thought I just have some fun running to river leaving you in the dust" she spoke smiling at him trying to convince him of her lie.

"Hmmm… cruel Dawn. Next time don't do that, you could get lost in the forest, and it's dangerous to be alone at night. You could get really hurt and I wouldn't be able to help you." The Young Trainer said.

Dawn eyed her friend and rose a brow _"Why is so worried about me?"_ She wondered looking at Ash's serious eyes. She then felt bad for running like that, what Ash said was very true; she could have been hurt with no one to help her. She looked down at the ground and said "I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way."

Ash feeling bad about making her sad and put his hands on both of her shoulders "No it's ok, I'm just worry that something bad could have happened to you, that's why I came with you"

Dawn looked into Ash's eyes when he put his hands on her to cheer her up; she then blushed at how soft his hands were on her bare skin. "Thank you for caring Ash, that's very sweet of you." She told him, she then lightly hug him to show her appreciation. Ash was caught off guard a little but returned the hug. "Your welcome, just don't do that again, ok?" he asked as he let go, she nodded that she wouldn't do so again. "Come on, let's get to the river." Ash said smiling as he and Hikari started walking to the river.

Little did Ash know Dawn was still lightly blushing, as they walk to the river, she was thinking about something very important.

"_He's so very caring and kind, and I'm still blush at how close we were a moment ago. I guess I can't deny it anymore, I think I'm really in like with Ash… At least I think I am."_


	2. Chapter 2

A Big Crush Ch

To those who review to my story

Zombyra: Thank for your comment. I know Hikari's dub name is Dawn, but I started writing this before her name became dub, and I was used to Hikari over Dawn so I naturally put Hikari.

Farla: Thank you for your review, I am sorry my story has a lot of errors in it. The problem is that I am trying to become a better writer by writing fiction, and I have worthless computer where the spell check for the most part doesn't work. I will truly try to get better.

Tommy Oliver Brachio Black: Thank for reading my story. As I said before, I was writing this story before Hikari became Dawn, I'm just more use to that.

And also thank you to BlazexFlame, Naruto Ninja44 and to Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, for commenting on my story. Anyway thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

A Big Crush Ch.2

At the river, 1:04 am

They reach the river and sat down near each other, but Dawn made sure not to sit too close to Ash since she wanted to be comfortable. Either one of them say anything for the longest time since they got there, Dawn was silently thinking about her feelings toward Ash wondering if they really were just friendship feelings, she glanced at Ash; he was looking blankly at the water of the river, she wondered what he was thinking about, until he broke the silence with a question.

"You can tell me Dawn, what's bothering you?" Ash said softly to her.

Dawn didn't say anything at first; she was a little embarrassed about the whole reason. "Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep so I wanted to come out here until I got tired." She calmly told Ash, she looked at Ash and smiled sweetly at him to hind her confusion "I'm fine, everything is ok." Ash then looked at her eyes blankly; he slowly turned his head away and said "Ok… if you say you're fine then I believe you." He said softly not wanting to press the issue anymore. Dawn look at Ash now, for who's face had a look of sadness in his brown eyes that once held so much energy for fun.

"_I know she is keeping something from me, why wouldn't she open up to me? I guess she doesn't trust me."_ Ash sadly thought to him, he really felt that he was the last person Dawn could trust.

Dawn saw how sad Ash looked and wanted to say something remove the silence, but she didn't know what about. She looked around at the grass then at the river and remembered what happened at the lake the day she left home.

"Hey Ash you want to know something; I saw the legendary Pokémon Emrit on the first day I left Futaba Town near a lake" She said about the encounter. "What's an Emrit?" Ash asked very curiously about the Pokémon, Dawn was please to see the energy back in the boy's eyes. "It's a very powerful Psychic Pokémon that was said to have taught humans emotions to be able to find happiness in life"

Dawn said as she looked at Ash, who had a big smile on his goofy face, he then turn to look at Dawn, she sortof blushed when his eyes were on her "That's really cool, you know we're a lot alike you and me, on my first day I saw Ho-oh flying in the sky."

Dawn eyes got really wide when she heard him say that "Wow that's amazing. We are alike, seeing legendary Pokémon like there is no tomorrow." She spoke smiling at Ash as they both began to laugh. Dawn was happy that the silent aura had passed between, but Dawn could feel that heart was somewhat tight and her face was blushy, this feeling only came when Ash was around her, did she really have feelings for Ash?

Ash and Dawn stopped laughing and calmed down. Dawn then began to shake from the cold air hitting her skin and so she held herself to keep warm; Ash realize this so he took off his jacket and put it on his blue hair friend. When he did this Dawn blushed so red that she was a tomato "Hey what are you doing giving me your jacket?" She asks while turning away to hide her face. "Your cold, you will get sick if you don't cover up and keep warm; you don't have a jacket so I'm giving you mine." Ash said calmly "what about you" asking Dawn as she looked at him with red cheeks "I'll be fine" he responded sitting very closely to her as she was still blushing "Thank You" she told him softly.

She watched Ash for awhile thinking of how he has always been there for her; she then decided that she would tell him what was bothering her without giving away that she had been think about him that way she could find out if he had feelings for her and see if she did for him.

"Thanks Ash for being there for me. I don't know what I do without you" she told him making small talk.

"You're welcome Dawn, what are friends for?" Ash said not asking what he was being thanked for, he knew he was going to get the answer so he waited ten seconds before talking "I was right wasn't I?... something was bothering you right? That's why you couldn't sleep." He said caringly.

Dawn nodded "Yeah…" she began searching for words because she knew Ash wanted to know "Ash is there… someone you like?" she said boldly and red-faced

Ash looked at the young blushing blue haired girl with shock, he his face got a little red as well as he thought for a bit before answering "Why? Is there someone you like?" he asked her with another question to her question.

"No, I was just wanted to know if you like someone… that's all." Dawn said, _'Oh yeah… that's really believable __Dawn__"_ she thought to herself, Ash just looked at the girl and smiled before answering her question. "Yes… there is someone like that, and she was a Pokémon Coordinator just like you." Dawn felt her heart sink just then when Ash said there was indeed another "Oh… I see… well what is she like?" she asked not looking at him in the eyes.

Ash was still very near to Dawn as he looked up to the stars "Well… I should say it was more like a crush… her name was May Maple; she was a little hot-head but very sweet and caring when she needed to be, we met up just when I arrived in Hoenn" Hikari kept silent, heart began to tighten "She was new at the whole Pokémon thing, so I decided to help her with her training"

The Coordinator now had what felt like a big lump in her heart now, "Ash was she pretty?" She spoke softly "Well… she was cute; she had blue eyes and brown hair. And her voice was soft, I think about her often. I wonder what she is doing sometimes and worry if she is ok." Ash said as Dawn just nodded. Ash then looked at Dawn and saw that she was depressed; Ash couldn't help but feel for his friend so he put his arm around her shoulder, Dawn blushed a crimson color when Ash did this.

"_Why I'm blushing so much, if I keep blushing like this he'll know something is up"_ she thought to herself, "Dawn, there is someone you like isn't there?" Ash bluntly said interrupting her mind as he was now looking at her "NO… What makes you think so!?" Dawn says quickly as she stood up away from Ash with her back towards him in order to hind her blush.

"I'll take that as a yes, so what is he like? Someone I know?" Ash asked smiling as he stood up like she did. "Well…I …he is …um…" Dawn stuttered keeping her back to Ash, the young trainer began to walk forward toward Dawn "Hey it's ok, you can trust me" he spoke softly to her as got ever closer. Dawn then turn around to see Ash there giving a supporting smile to her, for a moment she felt something as she looked at him, the feeling was calming and warm. Without know her knowing Ash put his hand on her right shoulder, "Its ok, I'm here for you"

Dawn was shocked when Ash put his hand on her and spoke those ever claming words. Then she looked into Ash's big caring eyes and her Teal blue eyes meet his chocolate brown. Dawn became to blush crimson red looking at Ash, it became too much her in the end, and Dawn turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest.

"Dawn!!"

Ash called her name but she kept running never stopping to look back with her face blushing.

Review please, thank you. Dollow


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, Dollow here. I am so sorry that I have updated in so long. I just got so busy that I didn't have the time. I will update the

next chapter very soon, I promise. I would like thank all those who read and reviewed my story, for without them I might not have come back.

Thank you, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please Review, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did, Ash and Dawn would be together.

Big Crush Ch.3

Dawn ran as fast as she could into the forest. She didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that she couldn't be near Ash anymore. As she ran she began to think about her feelings _"What's wrong with me, do I like to blush or something?"_ Dawn asked herself as she ran deeper into the forest not stopping to even look back or to look out where she was going; before she realized it she was lost in the forest, when she came to a stop the forest was deep and dark as the skies above.

"Hey where am I?" she said to herself looking in all directions confused and lost to where she had run to. _"Where am I? I ran so fast that I got lost in the forest… what now?"_

As she walked ever slowly into the forest, she wondered how was she ever going to find Ash now, then…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

Suddenly Dawn was falling off a cliff as she fell like a rock. As she did, her eyes shut tightly feeling the wind blow around her. "Is this how it ends? I'm going to die?" she thought, and then she blacked out.

Ash, 1:24 am

"Dawn!!"

Ash yelled as he looked for his female friend, for 15 min. Ash had been looking for Dawn in the forest fearing what would happen to her. _"Jeez, that girl sure can run fast"_ Ash thought as he made his way pass some bushes. As he moved deeper into the forest he wondered about Dawn, _"Dawn… I guess she is one of those really shy girls who have a hard time talking about their feelings… who knew?"_ Indeed, normally Dawn was a very outgoing person who was very proud of herself and always believes in her skills, she was the type to say what was on her mind no matter what; it was weird that she didn't say what was on her mind, Ash wasn't used to that.

"Man, where could she have gone?"

Ash thought about what he said about May, it had been years since he last seen her when he and her parted ways. He did have a little crush on her from when he first met her, but when she went to Johto it seems like it was nothing more then a far off memory. Dawn was a little different from May; she is modest when she was in a contest as well as more graceful. He hoped Dawn was ok, to be honest, he really liked Dawn but was always too shy to say it.

Ash looked around where he was, the forest was very cold and dark like a void of nothingness. He wasn't getting anywhere in terms of finding Dawn, "I'm getting nowhere this way." he sighed as he looked down at the ground with a deep sadness on his face.

"DAWN!!"

Ash yelled as loud as he could ever hoping that Dawn might hear it. As he looked forward into the forest, he continued his search for his Dawn.

Dawn, 1:31 am

It was dark but wasn't cold, it was somewhat warm. Dawn quickly opened her eyes to see where she was, warp up in a black cape relaxing against something, "where am I?" Dawn couldn't figure it out 'I don't get it, I remember falling off a cliff, but how it is that I am here?' She wondered as she sat there, as she was looking at the cape that was covering her; the bluenette could hear breathing coming from behind her, she turned to see where it was coming from and to Dawn's great surprise the breathing was coming from a sleeping Dragonite. She gasped but put her hands over her mouth so as not to make a sound, _'WHA... WHAT THE IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?! A DRAGONITE?! WHAT'S ÜBER RARE POKEMON DOING HERE?!' _

Dawn looked closely at the pokemon for awhile until a voice spoke out, "Well it seems you have come around, so are you well?" the blue-haired girl turned around to see a tall red-haired trainer in a black outfit smiling, Dawn looked at him for a moment, she felt like she had seen him before. "Yes I am thank you for asking" the young man nodded "That's good, I was worried there for awhile when I got you after you fell, but it seems you just fainted that's all" Dawn felt a little tired but she wanted to get up, as she was about to the red-haired trainer held out a helping hand, Dawn took it and she got so fast that she became somewhat dizzy. "Hey careful, just take it slowly." He said to her, she waited for a few seconds and then she was ok.

"Thank you for saving me, oh this must be yours."

Dawn handed the cape that she had to man that she knew had to be his. The red-haired trainer took the cape and began to put it on, as he did Dawn could not shake the feeling that she knew him.

'_I feel like I know him, but from wher… HOLD ON!!'_

Dawn looked at the sleeping Dragonite, then at the red-haired trainer, then the cape, back at the Dragonite and then back at the red-haired trainer again. Then it hit her. "Umm… excuse me…" She said slowly, "Yes?" he didn't look at her as the guy was still trying to get his cape on, Dawn stood there for a moment watching him get his cape on with no success, she walked up to him and helped him get his cape on. When she was done she continued to lookat him, "Thank you" he said but she did not respond to him "Is your name Lance?" Dawn asked, the red-haired trainer smiled and shook his head "Yes, my name is Lance" Dawn went wide-eyed at his response, she could not believe it, this was the Legendary Lance, the Pokémon Master of Dragons.

Lance saw her shock as he watched her. "Hey I maybe the Pokémon Master of Dragons but I am still a person, relax ok?" He told her. Dawn did just that and relaxed, she looked at him "Sorry I just couldn't believe you were Lance, sorry." Dawn said to him "It's ok; I get it all the time really." He told her "Anyway you know who I am, but what is your name" Lance asked holding his hand out; the blue-haired took it with her own "My name is Dawn of Twinleaf Town, Pokémon Coordinator; it's an honor to meet you." Lance nodded to her, "Likewise, well now that we know each other, tell me Dawn how on Earth did you end up falling off a cliff?" Lance asked, Dawn looked down to look ashamed to him, when really she turned pink and just did not want Lance to see face, after all that has happened that night she almost forgot why she was such a mess.

'_Ash'_ she began to think about Ash again.

"I'm sure it wasn't from a desire to learn how to fly." Lance joked; the young bluenette looked up even though her face was still pink "Hey!" she retorted, Lance laugh as she looked at him pink faced.

"Don't look at me like that ok, I was just joking" He said but was still laughing, Dawn frowned, she was a little annoy as cross her arms and turn her back to Lance, "You know it's very nice to laugh at one you just meet" she spoke firmly. Lance then began to calm down, "I know, sorry." He apologized to and she turned around and nodded, "But serious, how did it happened? And why are you all the way out here and this late?" The Dragon Master said; with his serious face on, "I was camping out here for the night, I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell off the cliff." She honestly, Lance look at her carefully "and by the way you look, with your friends no less" pointing to the jacket that she was wearing, Dawn gripped the left sleeve with her right hand. "Yes I was."

Lance watched her for a little while when she gapped the jacket before responding "I'm sure there is a lot more to your story than your letting on, but you can tell on the way."

Dawn looked at him "On the way?"

Lance nodded to her, "Yes, I can't simply leave you here, but I also have an errand I need to get done," The young coordinator was puzzled, "plus I could use the help. Anyway you can tell me everything and I can help you while we look though the forest." Dawn stared at him for a moment, she didn't want to go back just yet to Ash and Lance saved her so she felt she owed it to him help. "Well? How about it Dawn?" Dawn consider it for moment, Lance might be able to her out. "Ok, why not?" both smiled nodded to each other.

"Ok lets get going right now" Lance pulled out a pokéball and pointed it to his sleeping Dragonite "Dragonite return" and in a red beam the dragon was put back into its ball and Lance put it away.

Afterwards looked to the forest, "Shall we?" and he began to walk to the forest with Dawn close by. "We shall indeed".

Again sorry it took so long to update, but I hope this one was ok. I will update soon, I promise.

Review please, thank you. Dollow


End file.
